Light and Dark
by DarkLoneAngel
Summary: Dimitri Belikov is an all around bad boy who is more reputation than he is himself. But when he meets the new girl, Rose Hathaway, he will be in for the ride of his life. Rose Hathaway is a sassy girl who has had her own experience with love but...wait, is she in love, again? And this time with the hottest bad boy at Saint Vladimir's? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got the idea for this one a few days ago and decided to give it a go. My other stories will still continue. I'll see how you guys react to this one and decide if I should continue it. Enjoy!**

**-Violet**

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle engine echoed in the streets, coming to a halt in front of the local Saint Vladimir High School, bringing the smell of leather and gas to the air. The crowd that had gathered around the parking lot drifted away from the dark character on the bike. Everyone knew whom he was and were terrified of him. The whispers began just as the rider was dismounting.

"Oh, no, _he's_ here." A girl with fake blonde hair and too much make up said.

"Hell, the party pooper just dropped in," a jock from the football team sneered. Though many didn't fancy the rider, they couldn't build up the courage to insult him to his face.

The rider took of his helmet, revealing jet-black dyed hair, and a face that would make any girl swoon if it weren't for his bad reputation. He wore a leather jacket and a back T-shirt under that even though the May summer air was too warm. His eyes were dark brown but appeared black because of the shadow that loomed over his face.

As he walked towards the front after locking his motor in place, he slung his worn out backpack over one shoulder and swaggered his way into school, leaving the smell of leather and oil behind and a trail of student thirteen steps behind him. When the bell rang everyone scattered, broken from the spell the dark character had created but _he _didn't. He just walked down the hall already bored of being in school. If it were up to him, he would spend it on his bike, roaming the city of LA, maybe even do a girl or two if he was up to it but no.

He had to attend school because of his mother who had been left behind by his father when he was young. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of his father, the bastard that left them. The only person he had left was his dear mother who was still depressed about 'the event,' as he had decided to call it, so he went to school to get out of her hair.

When he reached his locker, he stopped short and inspected the assault done. There, in big red letters sliding across his locker, was the word, "Freak." He almost smiled. It was funny what his reputation had evolved into. Everyone knew he was no angel but sometimes it got out of hand. He was accused of almost everything, except rape. Maybe because it was too much to think through and the kids attending Saint Vlad where just looking for some entertainment.

He ignored the writing on his locker and switched books, and slipped in a drag of the cigar he kept hidden in his locker. Funny thing was, nobody dared touch the inside of his locker. Oh, there were many rumors about its mystery. From weed to condoms, and from porn magazines to weapons but the only thing that would actually endanger his admission to Saint Vlad was the cigar, not that nobody else had some. For example, Adrian Ivashkov who walked with a packet in his pocket at all times, and in plane sight for everyone to see. It was still a wonder how he could slip by the teacher while smelling like a walking smoke house.

"Mr. Belikov," the stern voice of the vice principal, Alberta Petrov, made the dark boy slam his locker shut and shift his backpack from one shoulder to another in a sign of boredom. He had had many encounters with the vice principal so many that he basically owned a shelf of all his faults in her office.

"Yes, Ms. Petrov." His voice was like silk and dripped of sarcasm. Much to his amusement, the mid-aged women, dressed in a grey pencil shirt and loose blouse, sniffed the air around him and wrinkled her sharp nose in disgust. Hm, maybe he might get caught after all for sneaking in a cigar.

His smirk widened when she decided to ignore the smell that hung around him like a cloak. "Class started ten minutes ago and yet here you are, yet again."

"No worries, I was just heading to class." When he had taken a step on the opposite direction of his class, she shook her head.

"I'm actually glad you are out here." That made his eyebrows rise. "You see, we got an exchange student and she barley got here. I was going to ask Lissa Dragomir to escort her but since you are here, why don't you show her the ropes?" He waited for the punch line but when she kept staring at him, he grew nervous.

"Are you serious?" She seemed to smirk in satisfaction. "You've got to be fucken kidding me."

"_Language_." He was tempted to bang his head against the locker but decided against it since his face was too pretty to be harmed. He tried to think of any excuse, any excuse really, so she could find a new alternative but came up blank.

He sighed, and Mr. Petrov's smile widened seeing his resignation. "Where is this girl?"

She clicked her heels together, making him smirk, and waved a hand in the general direction of the office. "The office, getting her schedule. Go, introduce yourself properly, and stay with her for the rest of the day." He almost started to protest because come _on, _the whole day? But he realized it could have been worse like say the rest of the semester, so he took what he could.

"Yes, immediately, Ms. Petrov." He had started to walk away when for the second time; she stopped him, smiling thinly.

"And please, no smoking during school hours." One that note, she walked down the half probably looking to torment another kid that was skipping as well. It took him a few seconds to realize that she had left him off the hook, _again._ Huh, maybe the lady wasn't as bad as she looked.

With one last grunt, Dimitri Belikov made his way towards the office to pick up the new girl, which he would soon come to realize, would rock his world.

...

The brunette sat in the office waiting for whomever Ms. Petrov had called on to lead her around the school like a lost puppy. She grimaced at the thought but pushed it down. She had promised her mom, Janine Hathaway, that she would try to stay in the new school she had chosen for her. Her warning came back loud and clear: _If you don't stay clean for the rest of the semester, you will be sent to your father in Turkey. _How can someone deny to those terms? It wasn't like she wouldn't be happy to be with her father but she had memories in LA. Besides, she would miss the sun, the beach, and the freedom. No, she had to do her best and "stay clean."

The sound of the door opening made her return to attention. Who she saw almost made her heart stop beating. A guy, with dark exotic features, entered looking like someone had just eaten his favorite dessert. At first, she just stared, hoping that he was just late and getting a tardy pass, after all it was the office, but when he didn't, just kept leaning against the open door, she grew confused.

Her heart fluttered when he connected eyes with her, in one fast movement. His eyes were dark, dark like his hair and his leather jacket. All that, combined with that sexy smirk on his full lips, made her suck in her breath.

"I'm not just standing here to look pretty, get up." His voice was silky, caressing her skin. Yeah, he may have been sex on legs but the sarcasm in his voice made her angry.

"And I'm not sitting here to pose for a play boy magazine," came her reply, matching sarcasm with sarcasm. His smirked widened.

"Clearly, you have potential." Had she heard him right? Did he just call her hot? Yeah, she knew she was pretty and was used to getting attention from the opposite sex but not from one as hot and sexy as him. Not that she was about to admit that, she'd rather keep toying with him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." He ran a hand through his dark locks, as if trying to contain his temper, which she found odd because he didn't seem one to try to keep his emotions in check.

"Look, I don't want to be here but Ms. Petrov asked me to take you to all your classes and stick with you all day long so do me a favor and get your pretty little ass up." She scowled at him but stood up, grabbing her books and backpack. She walked up to where he was, expecting him to move away but he staid put. Now, they were so close together that the tip of their shoes brushed against each other, and her breasts faintly touched his hard chest.

"Okay, lead the way," she broke the spell. He blinked as if awaking from a dream and stepped aside.

"Dimitri," his voice startled her. "I mean my name is Dimitri Belikov."

"Okay, Dimitri. I'm Rose Hathaway." She had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen a fraction. Huh, so her reputation followed her everywhere she went.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" Before he could finish whatever he was going to say, she pushed him against the wall, and pushed her forearm against his throat, not tight to cut his air supply but enough to view her as a threat.

"Don't you ever, ever again, call me Rosemarie, understood?" Her teasing, almost flirty voice was gone replaced by a venomous tone that would have made anyone run away from her but he simply smirked.

"Or what, Rose-mare-y?" She pulled back her arm to punch him in the face but he suddenly changed their position, so she was the one against the lockers.

"I'll cut off one of your legs," She threatened even though the tables had turned.

"I can live without one." This time she was the one who grinned.

"Not without the one between your legs," and with that said, she pushed him off of her. "Now lead the way, I wish to go to class." That was a fat lie but anything that could keep her from thinking how solid his body had felt against hers.

"This way." And so he led her to class.

* * *

**So, I give you guys a heads-up now: I will be slower to update because I have homework to do (class begins in two weeks!) so please be patient but I promise to squeeze in as many as I can a week.**

**-Violet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and hope you guys are satisfied with this new chapter. Enjoy.**

**-Violet**

* * *

Rose was just entering the front door of her medium-sized house, when she heard her mom call for her. "Rose, is that you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "No, mom, I'm a burglar that just happens to have the key to the house."

"_Rose," _she warned, "what have I told you about sarcasm?" The girl in question grunted.

"It's not a nice trait in a young lady," she recited from memory.

"Good, now come and help me with dinner." Rose dropped her backpack on the table and went to the kitchen. By "help" her mom meant "I cook, you watch" because to be honest Rose couldn't even boil water without endangering her life or anyone else's. Inside, the smell of fried meat for hamburgers along side fries and potato salad, filled the brunette's nostrils, filling her with the smell of home.

"Mm, smells good, Ma." She opened the fridge and pulled out the soda and grabbed two glass cups from the shelf. She filled them just as her mother was done cooking and setting up the table. Once everything was settled and Rose could finally eat a bite of meat and stuff fries in her mouth, her mom started the typical questions. Rose had seen them coming seeing as she moved from school for the last few months.

"How was school?" Janine started her first question out of twenty-one.

"Same old, same old. A lot of stares from the guys, envious one from the girls." The brunette shrugged not knowing that one guy in particular was thinking about her that instant.

"Wow. It must have been good because usually you would say something like 'this dude was staring at my chest so I punched him in the nose.' Or is it that a specific guy has caught your interest?" She wiggled her eyebrows at her daughter.

Rose rolled her eyes but couldn't help think of Dimitri who, true to his word, followed her everywhere. He even wanted to go into the girl's room with her but after calling him a perv and flipping him the bird, she made him wait outside. Without realizing it she was smiling and her mother was grinning in a knowing way.

"I see," was all Janine said, and surprisingly, she didn't ask any other questions about her first day maybe because she knew her history with guys.

Rose's last boyfriend was Jesse Zeklos who was in the last school she had been in. Boy was that a mistake. Not only did he show her off like some kind of accessory but also when she had refused to take it father than kissing (which always made her shudder) he flipped. Later he had told her that it was fine so they kept going out, but they didn't get physical. It was a few weeks later that Rose found out he had cheated on her with her supposed best friend from then, Mia Rinaldi. It wasn't the fact that he cheated on her that stung, it was the fact that she had found out when she saw them doing _it_ in the janitor's closet. Rose knew that Mia was a virgin because they had talked about it but she knew damn well that Jesse wasn't and was only using Mia to get back at her. Of course, being Rose Hathaway, she stormed in on them and broke Mia's nose. Some where in there, she was sure she had beaten the shit out of Jesse but later, she found herself crying on a swing. The betrayal was too much too handle.

That same day, she met Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford. They saw her crying and without asking the million-dollar question ("what's wrong?") they started cracking jokes until she couldn't stop laughing. They had been inseparable since then. Of course they were crushed when she told them she was moving. And to her total surprise, they had followed her to her new school but where dragged back home by their parents. They had wanted to go to LA too but she knew they wouldn't be able to so she promised to visit as many time possible, seeing as they lived a couple hours away.

Ever since her encounter with Jesse Zeklos she hadn't dated, instead, she punched who ever tried anything with her. That made her change school around the same area a lot. To anyone else it would had been impossible to be accepted to any school with that type of record but her father, Abe Mazur, had connection pretty much everywhere and always dealt with it. Rose didn't mind because she knew that he loved both her mother and her even if he was on the other side of the country. Sure, it wasn't the same but it was better than him walking out of their lives.

"I'll be in my room, Ma." Once in her own space, Rose called Mason, knowing he was waiting for her to call him with an update. It didn't even ring once when he picked up.

"What's up, Rose? How was it?" Unlike with her mother, Rose didn't mind Mason asking her questions because she didn't have to be careful how she answered.

"Just as bright as you would imagine." Rose sighed and hugged her pillow to her chest. "It sucks being the new kid." She hated sounding weak but he had seen her at her weakest so there was no point in acting.

"Hey, Rose!" She smiled when she heard Eddie's voice in the background.

"Tell Eddie not to scream the place down," she teased, knowing full well they were at Mason's, who sadly had a mom more evil than Satan's wife and had strict house rules.

"That's low, Rose," Mason mocked hurt but knew Rose loved him almost as much as she loved food.

"Get over it, Mase. Anyway, how's everything back home?" She asked, trying to get out of the spotlight.

"Same old, same old. You will not guess! Guess who got knocked up after a party? Natalie Dashkov!" Rose felt her jaw drop. Natalie was the shiest girl she had ever met and couldn't believe it.

"That's just great. I think I'll die a virgin. Just offer me up to a sacrifice already," she said melodramatically. Mase and Eddie laughed. They had both done it before just to get rid of the pressure. But neither one of them were stupid to not use protection. They knew about Rose's lack off but thought it was cool for her to wait, so much that they said they wished they had waited too but what was done was done.

"You don't have to sound so disappointed, Rose. But anyway, her dad found out and disowned her from his family." Natalie also happened to be rich, wait; scratch that, her _daddy _(as she called him all the time) was rich.

Rose snorted. "What a dumbass. If I were even half as rich as her, I would be a nun."

"Says the girl that sneaked into a church to jack the money from charity." Eddie just had to bring up that one.

"Oh, shut your trap, Eddie Boy, if I remember correctly, _you_ and Mase were the ones that actually spent it, not me."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Rose." On the other side of the line, Ms. Ashford, yelled something that sounded like, "lights out!"

"Um, sorry, Rose, but the witch is demanding." Rose felt sympathy towards them both. She said her goodbyes, promising to call the next day, and hung up, missing them even more than she thought she would.

_Okay, Rose_, she told herself, _one day down all you need is about a few hundred more and then you can go back home to them._

* * *

**Anyway, if you want any suggestions on how Rose should meet Lissa, just review it or pm me. Until next chapter!**

**-Violet**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating fast because I don't know when will be the next time I will update. (School is about to begin for me.) Anyway, I took everyone's advice in count and I hope you like what I came up with. Enjoy.**

**-Violet**

* * *

The next day, Rose went to school in a rush. She was currently ten minutes late for school and spitting out every curse word she knew. _Just great, Rose, _she scolded herself, _keep this up and you'll be gone before you know it._

The building was just coming into view when the roar of a motorcycle engine came too close to her for comfort. She jerked away from its way but was surprised that it stopped in front of Saint Vlad. She ignored it and went into the building.

After retreading my tardy slip, she went into class. Mr. Alto (or Stan as she called him), the most boring history teacher in the world, which meant a lot considering she had seen her own fare share of boring teachers, made a big deal of her tardiness and wouldn't let go.

"Rosemarie, only because you're new doesn't mean you have any type of privilege." She scoffed at the use of her full name. "You've only been here for one day and I can already tell that you'll be a hand full." His horrible scent of coffee reeked of him, almost making her gag.

"At least get a mint if you're going to tell me anything." She had the pleasure of seeing his expression harden with disapproval.

"Take a seat next to Vasilisa and while you're at it please lower that skirt and button up your shirt." Rose hadn't actually been aware of what she was wearing in her rush to get to school. She wore her favorite jean skirt with a red blouse that complimented her brown hair and fairly tanned skin. She made a show of putting her hands in her pockets to show no sign of following his orders. Stan narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, probably too scared of what she would respond with.

Rose took a seat next to the girl Stan had pointed to. Stan went on with his lecture about World War II and Rose tuned him out. The girl, Vasilisa, was furiously writing notes without pausing. Rose leaned against the back of her chair and figured she could ask Vasilisa for details later. She got out her phone and checked for any new texts. She had one from Mason.

**_Hey, Rose. Guess wat?_**

_Wat? _She texted back.

**_The witch said she had 2 go down LA. I'll go w/ her & visit yu. _**That made her smile and warm all over.

_How soon?_

**_In 2 dayz! (:_**

_WAT! OMG, Mase, I can't wait! _

Now she knew she had to be grinning like a fool but didn't care. Mason was going to visit her in two days! And just when she had barely started the school year. Then another thought came to her mine.

_Hey, wat bout Ed?_

**_I just asked, he said yeah._**

She couldn't help the squeal that escaped. BOTH of her friends were coming! She felt a nudge on her rib and was really to tell whomever it was to piss off but noticed it was Vasilisa. For some reason she couldn't see herself yelling or giving her attitude like she would anyone else.

"Hey, Mr. Alto is looking your way. I would put that away if I were you." The platinum-haired girl said.

"Don't care, Vasilisa," Rose shrugged, amazed she hadn't snapped at her.

"It's Lissa, Rosemarie." It was her turn to make a face.

"It's Rose, _Lissa." _That made her smile. Rose half smiled but it dropped when Stan snatched her phone away from her.

"We have a strict no text messaging policy, Rosemarie. I'm afraid I'll have to hold on to it until the end of the semester." That got Rose's blood boiling. How dare he call her out like that? Sure, she was texting when she was supposed to be learning about Stalin whomever that was. So she said something that was both insulting and history related.

"You fascist bastard!" She chucked the closest notebook she could get her hands on at Stan causing the entire class to erupt in laughter, even Lissa even though she was trying to hide it.

"ROSEMARIE! TO THE OFFICE AT ONCE!" Stan yelled, not noticing his nose had turned tomato red. She rose from her seat, gave a sarcastic salute to the class that was clapping and cheering, then exited the room.

She spent her next class period in the office, reflecting on her actions, which meant she was staring blankly at the wall. She had no regrets. First he took away her only escape from her _and _he dared call her Rosemarie. Nope, no regrets. The lunch bell had just ringed when Lissa walked into the office.

"Want to have lunch with me?" Lissa smiled sweetly, handing her the assaulted cell.

"How did you get it?" Rose checked her stuff to make sure Stan hadn't touched anything, or deleted any of her messages then pocketed.

"I told them I wanted to keep it and they gave it to me. So lunch?"

Rose thought about it. Last time she had eaten with Dimitri, which was a pain because he kept telling her how un-lady like she was, not that she cared. Strangely when she was with him, nobody dared approach them. If it was because of her reputation was beyond her but she liked that for a change.

"Sure," she concluded, having meant to say no but there was something about Lissa that made her want to go with her and protect her. Lissa led her to the lunch area all the while talking about some upcoming dance when Rose saw Dimitri. He was wearing all black again making him stand out like a sore thumb in a place filled with color. There was only one other character wearing dark attire, a guy with ink black hair and shockingly blue eyes.

At the sight of the blue-eyed dude, Lissa brightened. Hm. Rose followed as she basically sprinted towards him.

"Christian!" Lissa hugged him and drew his head down to kiss him firmly. Wow, Rose had to admit the girl had no shame, and that she liked.

The dude, Christian, accepted her kiss and was starting to deepen it when Rose cleared her throat. He ignored her, which made her grit her teeth. Lissa got the hint though and pushed him away gently. He took a seat and grabbed Lissa by the waist, sitting her on his lap.

"Christian, this is Ro–" Lissa started but Christian interrupted her.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Your reputation follows you everywhere. Not that it can be helped seeing as you were hanging out with Belikov yesterday." He smirked, almost making Rose lose her cool. Huh, she had barely met Lissa five minutes ago but she could tell she cared about Christian and didn't want to harm him because of her.

"It's Rose, Chrissie." She snapped at him, not giving him any explanation about Dimitri.

"Okay, Rossie." She stood up so fast that her chair fell over, clashing to the floor and making every set of eyes land on them.

"Don't mess with me, Pyro," she warned, not knowing where the nickname had come from. Maybe because she could see him burning down a building and still having that sarcastic smirk on his face. What a girl like Lissa would see in him was beyond her.

"Hey, chill, Rose," a silky voice said into her ear. She almost jumped out of her skin but filled her eyes with hatred as she turned and faced Dimitri.

"Chill? Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?" She was loosing hold of her temper and knew she was about to punch someone.

"Definitely not someone making a scene about nothing." Came Dimitri's calm response. Something registered in Rose head: he was right. And the look on Lissa's face told her not to push it any longer. She sat down on the chair next to Lissa who had got her own seat instead of someone's lap. Dimitri picked up the chair that Rose had dropped, turned it around and sat down, leaning his arm around the back of the chair.

He had just opened his mouth to say something when there was a hush around the room. Rose turned and what she saw made her roll her eyes. Coming in were the cheerleaders, all wearing matching gold and blue uniforms, and carrying their pom-poms. Rose kept staring when she saw a pretty black haired girl with blue eyes but what caught her attention was the fact that she was walking towards their table.

Dimitri suddenly stood up and was walking rather quickly towards the exit when the blue-eyed girl called out to him. He turned around and grimaced.

"Natasha." He greeted as politely as he could. The blue-eyes girl, Natasha, flipped her hair as giggled.

"Dimka, I've told you can call me Tasha."

"And I told you not to call me that." Wow. You could basically feel the tension radiating off of him. Rose had to admit he looked very badass in that instant but would rather gouge her eyes out than admit that aloud.

"Touchy much?" Rose said sarcastically to cover up what she had just admitted in her mind. Dimitri smiled gratefully but she had caught Tasha's interest. No, it wasn't Rose she was glaring at it was Lissa.

"What the hell have I told you about dating my cousin, Vasilisa?" It clicked in Rose's head why her eyes had caught her attention, they were very much alike like Christian's.

"Tasha, leave her alone." Said cousin tried to defend Lissa but it was evident he didn't want to fight.

"And you, Christian, you can do way better than that." Tasha's face brightened, causing her beauty to go to the next level. "Like Mia, for example." Rose did a double take. No, she had not just said the name she thought she had said.

"Mia? Mia Rinaldi?" Rose paled.

"Long time no see, Rosemarie." Mia emerged from the crowd of cheerleaders. Before anyone could stop her, Rose lunged at her.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Please Review if you have any suggestion, question, or comment. I'll try to make you all happy! Until next time!**

**-Violet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is! And to clarify some things: First, Dimitri and Tasha are both seniors but Dimitri is one year older because he flunked. Lissa, Christian, Rose, Eddie, and Mason are all Juniors. Second, there have been questions on to why Rose is acting out of character and here is my answer: keep reading and you'll find out why, after you find out you can either hate me or love me for it, which ever you choose. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**-Violet**

* * *

Everything went in slow motion. Rose throwing her body to push Mia to the floor. Lissa screaming. Natasha's shocked. Dimitri looking surprised, and amused. Then the clashing of bodies made everything fast forward. Rose stranded Mia, and her moves lost the grace and thoughtfulness she had had when she confronted Dimitri. Her moves were a series of movements filled with fear, pain, and betrayal.

"Get of me!" Mia was thrashing around, trying to free herself but everyone was still in shock, just looking as Rose scratched Mia on her cheek, stretching to her chin.

"You son of a–" Finally, someone who's arms felt comforting around her waist, lifted Rose but she wasn't done. She freed herself and once again threw Mia towards the ground. Of course, Rose wasn't going to make permanent damage, but looking at her perfect porcelain doll features made her that much angrier. She had just got a good punch in at Mia's nose, hearing a crack, when she was finally removed.

"ROSE! STOP IT! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Rose realized then that Dimitri had been yelling at her but her rage had made her deaf.

"You aren't going to solve anything by picking a fight. Whatever she's done isn't worth it. Calm down, _Roza._" Dimitri's voice was laced with an accent she couldn't place but it was soothing, and she finally let herself be lifted of the ground. The cheerleaders lifted Mia up and asked if she was okay which Rose found stupid because they could see the state she was in.

Mia's hair was disheveled, her make up ruined and she had red angry marks on her face, complimented with a crooked nose that was bleeding. Rose couldn't believe she had done that much damage, all she wanted was…okay, that was a lie, and she _did_ want to harm her.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, follow me to my office." Ms. Petrov had finally entered the scene, as composed as ever. She followed her, throwing on last glare at Mia, making the little girl shrink back in fear.

Dimitri watched her move, not knowing why he cared.

"Dimitri," Mia called out, as he was making his way from the crowd. He paused long enough to hear her say, "Nothing good happened to the last person that was nice to her so I advise you to leave her alone." He sneered at her, understanding Rose's loathness towards the small girl.

"That's none of your fucken business." He turned and stalked off.

_What the hell are you doing here? _Dimitri asked himself for the hundredth time. He was currently standing outside Petrov's office after school, waiting for Rose. Two hours had passed and yet she was still in her office. That made him worry. What did she have to say to her that took her that long? Sure, Rose had taken it too far but…okay, there was no excuse on to why she would do such a thing. _Nothing good happened to the last person that was nice to her_, Mia's words came back. What had happened back then? Then it dawned on him. Was that the reason she was quick to say a snarky comment whenever anyone got close to her? God, he had to find out now.

The sound of the door opening casted his thoughts away, he looked up. There she was, the brunette goddess that he had met from pure coincidence. She had a blank stare and didn't seem to know where she was going. Dimitri, being Dimitri, he snuck up on her and said in her ear, "There you are." She spun around so fast that _his _head spun but played it off as cool.

"Oh, its just you." He held his tongue from saying something about him being irresistible. Instead he said, "How'd it go with Petrov?"

She shrugged. "Same old, same old. She gave me a speech, gave me a paper to make my mom sign, et cetera."

"_That_ had taken two hours?"

"Hey, calm it, comrade, would you have rather me come out earlier…to _you_?" She said it like she was talking about something slimy and gross._ Nothing good happened to the last person that was nice to her. _

"I, um, no, but I just wanted to know, is that a crime?" Stupid, _stupid_ question.

"I guess not, so I'm in once piece you can leave now." He pretended to think about.

"Nah, I just happen to be going the same way as you." Truth be told, he had no idea where he was walking since most of the time he was on his motorcycle.

"What about your bike?" She asked, walking a little faster.

"I'll get it later, that is, unless you want a ride?"

"Hells to the no. You do realize I have a skirt on, right?" Hell yeah, he had noticed and her flawless tanned legs weren't helping.

"Whatever, your loss." They walked in silence after that until she stopped where he assumed was her house. It was a pretty little two-story house with sky blue windows.

"Well, here I am, thanks for stalking me."

"Any time, _Roza._" Oops. He had called her _Roza_, again. She looked like she was going to ask but didn't.

"Later, comrade." Her little nickname for him sent warmth all over his body. He threw one last look ever his shoulder, watching as an older women, about in her late thirties with brown eyes and brown hair that matched Rose's peeking through the window. He could have sworn that he saw a faint smile form on her lips but it must have been a trick of the light.

"Who was that handsome young man, Rose?" Mother was at it again the instant Rose walked into the room.

"Nobody. Just some guy from school." _Dammit, _Rose realized she had called him "guy" not her usual "dude" that sounded more indifferent.

"Hm, that's an improvement." After that Janine changed the subject to something she knew her daughter would like to hear. "Mason called."

All thoughts of Dimitri that lingered were gone now. "Really? What did he say?"

"He said that he was going to call you when you got back about when he'll come and visit." Rose instantly flipped open her phone and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Rose! So you got my message."

"Yup Ma barley told me."

"What took you so long to call back? I called two hours ago! Oh, no. You got in trouble didn't you?"

"Shh! Wait." Rose ran to her room and locked her door to get more privacy. "There, the coast is clear and yes, I did but that bitch deserved it."

"Who was it this time?" That made her angry.

"Shouldn't you know? You know, since she used to go to our school."

"Wait, you don't mean Mia do you?"

"That's exactly who I'm talking about." Silence.

Then, in a whisper, "You know, its about to be a month since…you know." Yeah, she knew all right.

"I know, wait, that's not the reason you're coming to visit is it?" She wasn't mad exactly, she was just curious.

"Um, actually, that's just a bonus point because I really want to see you." There was a different note in his voice, one that Rose had never heard in it.

"You won't have to wait longer. I have many things to tell you and people to present to you," Rose said, thinking of a particular dark character.

"Oh, that's cool. Sorry, the witch, is demanding me do my homework. Talk to you later!"

Rose stay lying down on her bed thinking about how much her life had changed. A week ago she was with Mason and Eddie, now she was alone. How had that happened? How had she moved and entered a new school? Even worse, she was starting to think of Dimitri. How he had acted sarcastically when they first met but yet he was the one who had intervened and helped her out. _Maybe there is something else to him_, she thought.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Are there any Mortal Instrument fans out there? I'm a huge fan and can't wait for the movie to come out on August 21. Anyway, until next time!**

**-Violet **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I know, its been forever since my last update but I'll try my best to work around my school schedule to write more. Well, here it is, enjoy!**

**-Violet**

* * *

"Dimka!" Olena Belikov greeted her son warmly. "How was school today? Any news to report?" Dimitri translated in his head: _Has you father tried to reach you?_

"No, Ma, dad hasn't tried anything." She looked guilty but relieved.

"Sorry, Dimka, you know I wouldn't ask if it weren't important." He gritted his teeth, knowing well what she was referring to. His _father _had been trying to reach them for quite a while now, and had even come around once in a while. The bastard couldn't give it a rest. Hadn't he caused enough problems already?

"It's okay, Mama, just…please tell me if he comes around." He was sure that he could beat up his dad another time if he even thought of doing any harm to his family.

"I…that won't be necessary, Dimka, I'm sure your father has finally left us alone. It's been weeks." But he knew better. Knew that every once in a while, his mother would appear with a new bruise and would try to hide them but they were there, taunting him.

"Whatever, Ma, but if he comes around I don't promise good behavior." Olena fiddled with a piece of loose strand of her shirt. His stomach clinched. "Please tell me you haven't seen him lately." Olena started talking fast.

"Hecamebackandtoldmehelovedmeandsaidtogiveyouamess agehewroteforyou." She took a deep breath in, looking like she had lifted a great pressure from her shoulders. He ran a hand through his dark hair, harshly.

"So? Where is this letter he wrote?" She quickly took it from her pocket and handed it over.

"I didn't read it," she said as if reading the question on his face, "I just had it in case I lost it." He shrugged, knowing that it was true, especially if _he _had ordered her not to open it.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." He watched her as she left, thinking how much he wished he could make her smile again. Once he made it to his room, he opened it and read it. Once. Twice. And then a third time:

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I'm not going to beat through the bush. I've been watching you, Dimitri. Your stupid mother doesn't seem to think so but I do. I've noticed something very interesting. That beautiful little girl you have. Such a nice little thing. Hm, I wonder how she feels, how she smells. I imagine she's divine on both sides. But we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, right? Don't worry; I'm watching her too. What's her name? Rose? Yes, such a lovely name. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen right? Then, if you care about her as much as I have observed, then you'll start working for me, I'll contact you with more information the next time we meet. If you don't do this, I'll get too close to her, and, if I'm up to it, there is still Olena for the rebound. I'm watching you._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Ivashkov_

Whoa. Dimitri couldn't believe it. His father was an _Ivashkov, _a very well known family, one of the twelve richest in the world. The room spun in a mini-tornado. That fucken bastard! That meant he had a wife, and kids! Sick bastard. But…_Roza._ No, Dimitri couldn't let anything happen to her. Yeah, maybe he didn't know her so well (he only met her a couple of days!) but she was special somehow. There was a light radiating around her, like she was the sun and if you got too close you would burn. Dimitri didn't like getting burned, but he could always find a way around it. No…his _father _had made it clear: work for him or give up _Roza. _He couldn't do that. They may clash a lot but, truth be told: he liked her, okay, more than _liked _her but she couldn't possible share the same feelings, and he couldn't revel his emotions to her now. His _father _still kept ruining his life even from a distance.

"God dammit!" Dimitri punched the wall in frustration, leaving a dent on the wall, and numbed his knuckles but it calmed him. His thoughts took a naïve turn: What if his father was lying? What if he wasn't even close by and just wanted to torture him even more? No, Mama wouldn't be so stressed about nothing, it had to be that motherfucker.

Dimitri sunk down to the floor, feeling useless, more useless now than ever before. If he didn't have his _father _in front, he was powerless. He didn't have any connections, except…

"Zmey." Dimitri brightened and let his poor heart fill with hope. Zmey was a genius when it came to stuff like this. He had helped his family move into LA after the showdown between him and his father, and knew he cared deeply about his mother. But the problem was that he was on the other side of the world. He stood up quickly and punched in his number before he could change his mind.

"Hello?" Dimitri gulped, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. "Look, I know its you Belikov so why don't you state the reason for your call?"

"Zm–I mean, Mazur, I need to ask for a favor." He could tell this amused Zmey.

"Oh? And what could I help with?"

"It's about my father," he paused, letting that sink in, "he's back and basically threatened me to work for him or else he would hurt _Ro–_a person very dear to me."

"Did this happen recently?"

"Just barely today, when I got home from school Mama told me he had come and dropped off a letter. In it he said what I just told you. Is…can you help me protect the person I'm talking about? I can't let her go, she's important to me." He didn't skip a beat.

"No problem, I've always cared about your family, and I'd do anything to protect it just like my own. Tell me the name of this girl, a physical description, and any other details that I need to know."

"Now?"

"Yes, now, unless you want to wait longer."

"She has brown eyes and hair, smooth tanned skin, fit, curvy, and likes to get into trouble." That made Dimitri smile. "She barley moved in, two days ago actually, lives with her mother in a small house just a few block away from school, we attend the same school: Saint Vladimir Academy. Is that enough?"

"Just her name and I'll have her located and protected in no time."

"Rose Hathaway." Silence. Pure silence. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing, I was just searching her up. She's how old?"

"I'm guessing about seventeen, she's in my grade."

"Rose Hathaway," Zmey mused, "found her. Okay, right after you hang up, I'll have my men over there."

"Thank you, sir, for you help."

"No need for thanks, I'm glad you told me. Just don't tell anybody about that letter's context. Did Olena read it?" Dimitri shook his head.

"No, it was still sealed when I got it."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll keep in touch for any updates." The line went dead. Dimitri could finally breathe, knowing that Zmey would protect his _Roza._ Wait, since when was she his_ Roza? _He had to start getting a grip on his emotions if he wanted them to work out eventually. But for that to happen, she would have to admit to feeling something for him first. It was a coward move but that's how Dimitri was, simple, careful, and thoughtful of everything he did. Sure, he'd dyed his hair black, smoked in school, drove a motorcycle, but it wasn't _him. _Okay, maybe the motorcycle was being him, but that was about it.

"Wow, Dimitri," he said to himself, "keep this up and you'll start saying things like _forever, _and _lets walk into the sunset_." Hm, now that he'd said it aloud, it did seem cheesy but it was how he felt, how do you compete with that?

* * *

**Can anyone figure out why he likes that motorcycle? Think back. Review!**

**-Violet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter! I tried to update asap but school is getting in the way. No worries, i'll still write for you guys! And about the motorcycle thing, it will be revealed later on in the story, don't fret! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**-Violet**

* * *

It had been two days since Dimitri had received the letter from Rufus. He hadn't heard from him since but knew that he was out there, watching. Every time he was around her he couldn't help be protective of her. Every time she would leave to the girls' restroom, he would follow, sometimes without her content. Every time she would walk home, he would follow. He knew she was getting annoyed about it but didn't care. Didn't care if she thought he was a stalker or whatever. All that mattered was her safety.

He had nightmares. They were always the same. She was running down a dark alley, being followed by a dark figure, but even though Dimitri already knew who it was, he felt his fear blur the image of the person. And then suddenly, it wasn't Rufus chasing her…it was him.

.

.

.

Rose walked outside the school building to leave home, but felt a shadow loom over her. She had had enough of him by then.

"Look, Dimitri, can you tell me why the fuck you keep following me?" His face didn't give away anything.

"Can't a guy walk down the street without being accused of being a stalker?" His sarcastic tone was really getting on her nerves; Eddie and Mase were coming to visits her today and she wanted to shake him of before they started asking questions she knew she couldn't answer.

"No, nothing against other guys, but _you _keep following _me._" He shrugged.

"I have nothing to do, I needed some entertainment." Her jaw almost dropped.

"I'm not a fucking slut!" That was it; Rose turned on her heel and sped walked towards her house, already visible in sight. Dimitri followed her; his long legs making it impossible to out run him.

"I wasn't implying you were," he said, catching her off guard. Every guy had always called her names: slut, whore, and prostitute. It was never pretty. Dimitri would be one of the few guys besides Mase and Eddie to think so. "I was simply trying to say that you aren't a boring person, its nice to have some excitement for a change." Oh, now Rose felt like an idiot, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"I'm home, now, you can leave." But he kept standing there. "Seriously, dude, I'm expecting people." Something flashed in his eyes but it was gone before she could place it.

"Like I said before, I've got nothing to do." Just when Rose was about to snap at him, her mother appeared in the doorway. Uh-oh.

"Rose, who is this young man?" Rose scowled.

"Mother, this is Dimitri, aka stalker, Stalker this is my mom." Janine tsked at her daughter.

"That's now way to talk about your guests, Rose."

"Speaking of which, are they here?"

"Rose!" She ran into the open arms of Mason, and he spun her around in a circle, getting her feet off the ground.

"Mason! You came!" Rose smiled and held him close to her after her feet were on the ground again.

"God, I've missed you! How are you?" Mason's eyes twinkled with joy.

"Ugh, I have a lot to tell you, Mase!"

"Hathaway," Eddie greeted. She squealed and hugged him too.

"Eddie! God, I missed you guys so much!" Rose was beaming and went to hug Mason again, afraid to let go.

Someone cleared their throat. Rose's smile dimmed when she saw that Dimitri was still standing there. But wait…why did she suddenly feel guilty? They were nothing except friends…right?

"Oh, um, Dimitri these are my friends, Mason Ashford, and Eddie Castile. This is Dimitri." Mason suddenly looked serious but nodded in greeting, Eddie did the same.

"Friends?" Dimitri almost cursed himself for having let a bit of his jealousy surface.

"From where I came from." Rose suddenly had the urge to defend herself. Janine, oblivious to the tension in the air said, " Why don't you guys take Rose out? She hasn't seen much since we got here." Mason and Eddie snapped out of it.

"What do you say, Rose? Up for some fun?" Rose nodded excitedly but still felt uncomfortable with Dimitri there.

"Sorry, but I've got stuff to do today," Dimitri found himself saying, "see you at school tomorrow, _Roza_." Damn. There it was again. Before Dimitri could make it even more awkward, he nodded one last time at Mason, and then walked away, feeling like someone had just punched him in the gut.

The three friends watched him until he was out of sight, and heard the sound of a motorcycle fading away.

"Who is he Rose?" Eddie asked. Mason stayed quiet.

"Just a dude that goes to my school. But come on! Lets have fun like the old times!" Finally, they all went back to there normal selves.

"So, Mase, any girl you've got back home?" Rose asked to get out of the spot light. He shook his head.

"Nope. Nobody can handle this rockin' bod." He gestured towards his entire body with one hand. Rose stared at him mockingly.

"You mean the non-existing six pack?" Okay, that was a lie. Back home, they had gone to the beach plenty of times and Rose knew for a fact that Mason wasn't lacking in that department; it was simply fun to watch his ego nudge down a bit.

"Ah, come on Rose, you know you love me." She smiled.

"Yeah…just not your body." Mase pouted as Eddie laughed.

"Hey, Rose, why don't we relive our good times?" Eddie said, eying a couple that was walking down the street, laughing. Rose didn't have to be told twice.

"Okay, this is the plan…."

.

.

.

Rose walked passed the couple and "accidently" bumped into the boy. He apologized quickly and then went back to talking to the pretty blonde. Rose pretended to stumble and fall onto the side of the street where the cars were filling. The couple looked at her, shocked, and to their horror, a car came rushing to where she was. Rose closed her eyes shut, and tried to make her expression calm. The sound of tires of pediment screeched throughout the street. There was an ear-piercing screech, and then the sound of footsteps coming closer. Rose made sure her face remained blank.

"Rose? Rose?" Mason said, shaking her softly as if trying to wake her up. Rose let her eyes open a crack, and in a raspy voice said, "Mason…tell…mom…love…her…" She shut her eyes again, forcing her body to relax and go limp.

"ROSE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Mason was fake sobbing at that point and Eddie tried to get him to let go of her body.

"Mason, she's gone, let her go." Mason thrashed against him.

"NO! SHE'S NOT GONE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER GO!" Rose couldn't help notice that her leg was falling asleep.

"Shit," Eddie cursed. Rose went stiff when she heard the siren of an ambulance. That was their cue to leave. Rose jumped to her feet, ignoring the prickly sensation that shot through her leg, bowed to the shocked audience that had gathered and, in a totally Rose fashion said, "Thanks for your time and consideration, no for real, I feel loved." Then all three friends ran like the devil was at their heel, laughing all the way, and loving the feel of happiness that spread throughout their entire bodies.

Afterwards, when they had got home, laughed about it a few more times, and came down from their rush, Eddie and Mason waved goodbye at Rose, though Mason gave her a hug, and kissed the top of her head. Rose teased him of treating her like a little baby but truly she was glad to see her old friends.

Once they were gone, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to a much more serious topic: Dimitri. What the hell was up with him, anyways? He was acting distant but yet he was always there, like a shadow that was protecting her. But from what was the real question. Or was it that he was just another jerk that wanted something from her? No, she thought, he didn't want anything from her he genuinely cared about her. As did, she realized, she did care about him. But…

There was a knock on the door. "I've got it!" Rose yelled in the general direction of her mother. She paused for a second, wondering if Dimitri was on the other side of the door. But when she opened the door, it wasn't the guy she had started to have feelings for; it was Abe, her father.

* * *

**And there you have it! So, I noticed that there isn't an official soundtrack for Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters yet so I did my searching for a song I thought would go good with the books and I chose Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica. I thought this song was perfect for Dimitri. Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts on this!**

**-Violet**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to RozaRocks since this person has been commenting on all of my stories which i really appreciate. Thank you, RozaRocks!**

**-Violet**

* * *

Her parents were in the other room, arguing. Right after her dad had walked into the house, Rose's mom decided to shove her in her room and talk to her dad. The walls of their house were pretty thin so Rose could hear when they talked, and, eventually, yelled. Whatever they were talking about had to be something big, really big. Rose had only gotten a few pieces out of their yelling.

"She…. followed…. dad…." Who was she? And what dad? Ugh! Not knowing was killing Rose; so much that she was tempted to just slam the door open and ask them to either tell her what the hell was going on or take it somewhere else so she could pretend they weren't arguing.

But before she could barge in, the door to their room opened and out walked her parents. Abe looking wary and Janine looking outraged. What the fuck?

"Abe, join us for dinner, we've got leftover Chinese food from yesterday, help yourself." Her mom really sounded like she wanted to hurt someone.

"Thank you, Janine, but I have to be quick, I have work to take care of." They both connected eyes as a silent message passed through them. Rose, feeling on edge for having ignored the situation, stalked to the entrance to the kitchen and blocked it when her father wanted to pass by.

"Can you tell me what the hell you guys were arguing about? Don't act like nothing happened. I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard you guys." Janine sighed.

"Language, Rose, language."

"No, I am not gonna watch my language when there is something obviously wrong. And why is dad here?" Abe made a mock hurt gesture.

"Ah, your love is too much, Rose." She couldn't help roll her eyes.

"Stop trying to get off the hook. What the hell was all that yelling for?"

"That's between your father and I, adult stuff." Rose tried to mask the hurt that those words evoked.

"I'm going to be eighteen in a couple of weeks so I think that that card is invalid now."

"There are just some things that –" Abe cut her mom off.

"I think she has a point, Janine, she has a right to know."

"Abe Mazur, do not–"

"No, she deserves to know." For some strange reason, that comment made Rose nervous.

Janine threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, but you deal with the aftermath." Ah, Rose's mother never failed to show her compassion.

"Rose, your mother and I were discussing how much I don't see you, so I decided to invite to come to Turkey with me. It will be just the two of us and you can attend school there since you know Turkish." When he was done, Abe Mazur looked proud of having thought of that rational-sounding excuse.

And suddenly, Rose was scared. Scared to leave. She couldn't imagine not seeing that sexy dark smirk. No, she couldn't and wouldn't leave.

"No," she heard herself say, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Rose, I'll rephrase my words: You are coming with me, whether you want to or not." Abe's teasing voice changed to a serious tone. Rose grew suspicious. There had to be something more than just having a bonding trip.

"Seriously. Do you really just want to bond with me, or whatever, or do you have something more to say?" She looked accusingly at her parents.

"That's it." Abe assured.

"And you had to come all the way over here? You couldn't call or email?"

"I wanted to see how much you've grown."

_Lies_, Rose chanted in her head, _lies_, _lies_. They were lying. Rose sent pictures of herself pretty much every week. Why was her father here? Why now? Had something happened? God dammit! She hated being left in the dark.

"No, I'm not going, I have friends here." _And a possible boyfriend, _she thought. Her mother seemed to have read it on her face.

"Is this because of that boy? Dimitri? You'll find a new guy in Turkey the day you land I'm sure. You're very pretty, there has to be more than one guy."

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"Nobody is calling you anything, we just care about your saf–" Her mother clasped her hands over her mouth.

"My safety? What about it? I thought this was only a family bonding moment?"

"What your mother meant," Abe glared at the women in question, "was that we care about your opportunities for the future. They give a better education in Europe, more chances for your future career." But Rose wasn't interested about going to college, she was only interested in one thing.

"Nope, not gonna happen. You'll have to take me screaming and kicking. I'll probably escape the instant the plane is on the air." And she'd done it once, when she wanted to spend Christmas with Eddie and Mason instead of across the globe.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Rose saw that she coming through and kept on going.

"I've made new friends here. Good friends. People who can help me with what I need, they are all very kind." Well, for the most part. "And they have made me feel at home, please," she winced as the word left her mouth, "don't take me away from this." She gave her dad the puppy eye look she knew he couldn't resist.

The hard-core businessman came undone beneath her gaze and finally caved. He sighed.

"Fine. We stay, but I'll have an eye on you. You aren't going to go alone anywhere and without permission, so those sneak journeys you do at night are done." Rose smiled sheepishly at having been found out.

"Can I at least know why?" To her annoyance, he shook his head.

"No, its better this way." Rose had opened her mouth to push more but her mother beat her to it.

"Don't push your luck, Rosemarie." She glared at her.

"Okay, _Mother_." Then, like a spoiled kid, she run up to her room, and slammed the door.

.

.

.

Dimitri paced back and forth as he waited for an update from Abe. He told him he was going to call once he was here but that had been hours ago. He knew that if there was anybody that could go from Turkey to the U.S. in the same day, it was Abe. In fact, he was late. The nervous feeling at his stomach coiled and twisted with every second that passed.

The sound of his cell phone ringing made him jump. He quickly clicked on the green button on the screen, without bothering to see who the caller was.

"Hello?" But nobody answered. "Hello?" His breathing increased in pace, and he suddenly knew who he was.

"What the hell do you want, Rufus?" Dimitri spat out. Silence. Dimitri punched the wall, creating yet another hole. "Fucking, bastard, answer or do you plan on hiding in the shadows forever?" The laughter that came from the other line sends shivers down Dimitri's spine.

"Oh, I'm not hiding, dear kid, I'm simply observing. So you're trying to protect that little girl from me? Even called Abe into this. Wow, now I know I have to get to her." A pause. "That is, if you work for me." Fuck. Dimitri had been so afraid of Rose's safety that he had totally forgotten about his offer. Dammit.

"What will I be doing?" Dimitri hated saying those words, but he'd do anything to keep that beautiful angle he'd met safe.

"Oh, its quite simple actually. All you have to do is pass along some…products that I need to deliver. You think you can handle it?"

"When and where?" There was a triumphed note to his voice when he spoke again.

"I'll send you the address and date two days from now. When you receive the merchandise, I want you to deliver it to the address I will give you, and please try to be on time, I would hate it that for your mistake, that lovely, delicate flower would get hurt, right?" Then he hung up.

Dimitri lost his cool for a spilt second and slammed his cell phone against his wall. Not only did he have to _work_ for the dumb excuse of a father but also he had to be his errands man. It sucked.

Just then his phone rang again. Abe. "Sir?" He said of way of greeting.

"Belivok, I have located the girl and have talked to her. Now, I didn't explain the whole situation to her, I simply gave her the excuse of there being danger. I took a lot of convincing but eventually she agreed. You really chose a stubborn one didn't you, Dimitri?"

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of her. "Yeah, but she's still special. I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

"Has Rufus contacted you?" Dimitri nodded even though Abe couldn't see it.

"Just before you called. Told me he was going to make me his errand boy, something about merchandise to get and give in two days."

"Has he sent you any specific information?" Abe asked, sounding like he was taking notes.

"Nothing yet; he said he was going to send it to me later on in the day."

"When he sends it to you, give me a copy and I'll check out what he's got himself into."

"Thank you, Abe, thank you." Dimitri couldn't tell him how grateful he was to help him protect the only source of light in his life.

"Don't thank me yet," were his last words before the line ended.

* * *

**And that is all for today ladies and jets, hope you liked, and don't forget to review and pinch in any ideas that you might have. Until next time!**

**-Violet**


End file.
